Milo Manheim
| died= | hometown= Venice, California | knownfor= Actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 27 | partner= Witney Carson | place= 2 | highestscore= 30 (Contemporary, Charleston & Freestyle) | lowestscore= 20 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 27.5 }} Milo Manheim is a celebrity from the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Milo Manheim is an up-and-coming American actor born and raised in Los Angeles. At the age of seven, he began his acting career in a local after-school program in Culver City, and he soon went on to perform in fifteen musicals with Liza Monjauze Productions. These musicals include Rent, Footloose, Tommy, A Chorus Line, Gypsy and Spring Awakening. He was discovered when casting director Amber Horn saw his performance as Roger in the musical, Rent. This was a pivotal point in his budding career as she brought him in to audition for a new Disney Channel musical, Zombies. After eight call backs, Manheim got the coveted role of Zed. Zombies premiered 26 February 2018. He has appeared in season three of ABC's American Housewife. Dancing with the Stars 27 He was partnered with Witney Carson. They placed 2nd. Scores Trivia * He is most known for his role on Zombies. * He appeared on Ghost Whisperers with his mother, Camryn Manheim. Gallery Milo-Witney-S27Promo.jpg Milo-Witney-S27Promo1.jpg MiloManheim-S27Promo.jpg Milo and Meg S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Milo and Meg S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Milo and Meg S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Milo and Meg S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Milo and Meg S27 Week 1 Night 1 5.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 6.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 7.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 8.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 9.jpg Milo S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Milo S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Milo S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Milo and Witney S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 milo witney riker.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 milo witney riker 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 witney instagram 10 11 6.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p1.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p2.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p3.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p4.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p5.jpg Dwts 27 week 6 teamhaynow p6.jpg Performances Milo & Witney’s Quickstep – Dancing with the Stars Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Milo & Witney’s Contemporary – Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Season 27 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Runners-up